Paleozoic Park (movie)
Paleozoic Park is a Movie made by Digital Studios by the inspiration created by Jurassic Park franchise. Paleozoic Park Franchise * Paleozoic Park * [http://jpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Paleozoic_Park Return to Paleozoic Park] * Paleozoic Park III Games * [http://jpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paleozoic_Park_escape Paleozoic Park Escape] * Paleozoic SNES Plot After the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Lauren CEO of Blue Tel Corporation takes over Ingen completely and builds a new park in Isla Verona located 100 miles off the Spanish coast in the Atlantic ocean. However they do not build Dinosaurs except for the aviary ones and bachiosaurus. Instead they make new organisms that evolved after dinosaurs, Saber tooth Cats, Dire Wolves, Dodos, Woolly Rhinoceros, Mammoths, Hycotherium, Dinosaurs and many other creatures with their famous and Lethal attraction - Predator Z. By 2016 October, the park was open for tourists. Things go normally until Blue Tel hires two extreme Software engineers known as Paul and Andy in December. During this time, Tourist George Sasitha and his friends Zach, Micheal, and Mishka arrive at Isla Verona. They head in an Automatic Tour Bus with more tourists to the Carnivores Territory to visit the animals. Meanwhile however, Predator Z and the Dire wolves were kept at the Research area where the scientists involve in research. The Predator X is a restricted attraction because he is a rather complicated and unknown creature. By December, only 2 scientists were working because many go for Christmas vacations. Meanwhile in the IT world building, Andy and Paul remotely connects to the park's Smart system. They initially debug the system up to such extent that the system crashes shutting down the mainframe system with it. In no time Power gets disconnected through out the park and as programmed all the paddock gates open. By this time The people at the Innovation Center including Lauren was alerted and quickly replaces the main power with an auxiliary power. and starts evacuating the resort zone Much of the people including the Scientists leave. However the rest of the people weren't notified and they stayed in the park.initially the Auxiliary Power ran out as Lauren and the Control team failed to get the mainframe online. So the paddock gates opened after the blackout. CEO Lauren with two PDU troopers gets on a ranger helicopter and sets off to find for any one left behind while the rest of the team head to the main dock. George Sasitha and the fellow tourists did not knew about the blackout until suddenly the colorful lights along the road and the flasher lights inside the paddocks suddenly goes off and the bus which was moving at the speed of 30 kph comes to a halt in front of the Diatryma Paddock. The T rex comes out, and to the horror of the tourists, it kicks the bus from the side, smashing the side windows and badly denting the bus wall and sending the tourists flying into the other side. Meanwhile, a prehistoric bear too breaks through the front windshield and attacks the tourists. George, foreseeing the danger, grabs the red hammer and smashes the back glass. Luckily for them the T rex was distracted as it was distracted by the prehistoric bear killing the tourists. George, Zach and Micheal sneak away from the Bus. Mishka too crawls through the back glass, but gets spotted by the T rex who smashes the roof of the bus, shrinking the size of the back glass. Mishka gets stuck and gets eaten by T rex. Just then T rex starts to chase Sasitha and his friends, a saber tooth cat attacks the T rex and they engage in the fight, letting Sasitha and his friends escape. The Prehistoric Bear tears off the Back of the bus and gets out and head out to join the fight, but the saber tooth cat with one blow kills the bear. The Saber tooth cat attacks T rex almost snapping it's neck. The T rex makes a run for it while the saber tooth cat feeds on the Bear. Lauren's helicopter comes to the place and spots Diatryma and attempts to shoot it. But the T rex flees the scene and Lauren starts chasing him down. After T rex leaves the place, the Saber tooth cat begins it's assault on the Tourists. Meanwhile after walking for about an hour George Sasitha and the fellow tourists get to the resort zone only to find it abandoned. They find a gas bus and were about to leave the area when the saber tooth cat reappears, the group drives the bus as fast as they could toward the innovation center. Meanwhile the T rex crashes into the aviary releasing the Pterosaurs which in turn attack Lauren's helicopter. The chopper crashes killing everybody except Lauren. The Tourists meanwhile get to the Research area only to meet more animals including predator Z. The Predator Z destroys the bus dispersing the tourists on all sides. The predator Z then fights with Saber tooth cat nearly killing it. The saber tooth cat flees while the Predator Z heads north to the Jungle which Lauren is trying to find his way. George Sasitha heads to the innovation center. Zach and Micheal arrive at the Research lab and finds it destroyed completely and a jeep overturned. Zach finds a radio in the research lab and manages to contact Operations manager Joe and ACU Commander David in the AC training center. They tell Zach that the only way to get out of the island is to restart the power and rebooting the Paleozoic park Mainframe. Just then Micheal comes into the lab and tells Micheal about creatures(dire wolves) outside. Joe and ACU commander David comes to The research area to help Micheal and Zach. The operations Manager distracts the Dire Wolves using a flare gun while ACU commander David drives to the Innovation center and Zach and Micheal head to the power plant to restart the power. Just then Predator Z appears. Zach and Micheal shuts the door. But are trapped inside as the predator Z is outside the door waiting for them. The dire wolves were about to kill Joe when Lauren appears and shoots down all the Dire wolves. They head to the Virtusa IT world and finds a destroyed Jeep with Andy's Dead body. They head into the IT world Building. The saber tooth cat breaks in to the innovation center. it almost break into the control room when David appears and tries to subdue it. Sasitha tries to something but the Computers do not work without power. Meanwhile Zach restarts the power and Lauren reboots the mainframe. The computers come back on line but George does not know what to do. Just then he gets a telephone call from Lauren telling him how to turn on the security systems. He turns them on just in time to save David as a Retractable sniper appears from the roof and shoots down the saber tooth cat. David gets into the control room and calls a helicopter to rescue them. But now they have to get to the Research area helipad. They get in David's jeep LT005 and head to the helipad picking Lauren and Joe along the way. Meanwhile Zach and Micheal escape the power plant. Micheal Manages to escape but Zach gets eaten by predator Z. The survivors get in to the helicopter and escapes just in time before predator Z could get them. Isla Verona is abandoned and and park closes down. Most of it's attractions now roaming free inside the island. However since the main gate is closed the animals wander inside the perimeter and cannot go beyond it to the coasts of the island or the forbidden zone. Characters * Lauren * Joe * David * Henry Wu * George * Micheal * Zach (demised) * Andy (demised) * Mishka (demised) * Maintenance crew * ACU guards (mostly dead) * Tourists * Innovation Center Supervisor * Hologram Assistant Gallery Not available yet Animals in the movie Brontosaurus Pterandons T rex Saber tooth cat (dead) Dire wolves (mostly dead) Predator X Acrocanthosaurus Category:Movies Category:Fan Films